FwPC44
Saikou Happy!? Nagisa no White Christmas, dubbed A Holiday Visitor in the English dub, is the 44th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Nagisa is sad and finishes her meal, and her parents question her is she ok. Meanwhile, at her room, Porun slashes Seekaru card through his commune. Mepple shows him a picture in the book about what people from Garden of Rainbows call Christmas, and asks him to imagine this scene for Nagisa's sake. He tries, but imagines only a lot of reindeers who appear at her room. Mepple says to not focus only on a small detail. Porun tries again, and this time lots of mini santa clauses appear. Mepple says it's wrong too. He needs a heart-piercing, exciting, happy feeling. This made Porun confused. Later, Nagisa was writing her diary. She layed on the bed for a second, thinking how Yui gave him a present, while she was empty-minded. Then Mepple and Porun started reading her diary. Nagisa got mad at them. Mepple said, that there's no need to get mad, and Nagisa responded, that there isn't a person who wouldn't get mad when their privacy is invaded. Then Mepple said, that they went all the trouble to become a santa for her. Porun agreed, but asked, who is santa. Nagisa fell but explained, that Santa is the man who delivers gifts to everyone on christmas. Mepple reminded, that it's these old men who appeared. Porun thought and said, that the one who deivers gifts isn't an old man. Nagisa said, that Santa was always an old man. Porun said it was a kid, and started thinking again. Meanwhile, in the Dusk Zone, Dark King started going on rampage again and destroyed another world. The seeds of darkness were talking, but Dark King said, that their only mission is to bring the power of creation to him. This is not only for his sake, but also for the sake of all creatures ruled by him, including the seeds of darkness, who were created by his image. Later, at the Mansion of Darkness, buttler Zakenna were bringing them tea, and Shouko asked, did the Dark King realised this long time ago. Ryuichiro was worried about that power of his. Hidehiko said, that even if Dark King will be complete, he won't remove the darkness from them. They don't want to spend eternity of servitude. He once again repeated, that they aren't the same as they were when they were born. Guardian in the cage said, that Shouko doesn't look different (prettier) at all. He said for him to be quiet. He didn't heard, so she came closer to the cage and repeated it louder. Later, at school, the student council party was going on, when Nagisa came in. She met Yui, who thanked her for before. She said, that he probably has other. Then Honoka came from behind, surprising Nagisa. She asked, won't she give Fujipi-senpai a gift. Then Fujipi-senpai and Kimata came. The 4 of them were standing at the table at the party and talking. Nagisa couldn't say a word. He congratulated Honoka, because her class is going to represent the school in junior high choir competition. Then the boys reminded Honoka of Kiriya, making her sad. Meanwhile, Porun changed to his true form in empty class and escaped. Later, the 4 of them got out. Fujipi wanted to make a snowman, but Kimata said, that it's too childish. Then Nagisa and Honoka went out. Kimata asked Honoka to go inside and dance. She agreed. The Fujipi-senpai came near Nagisa. She thought, that he's going to call her dance too, but he just asked, does she likes snowmen. They were making a snowman, while Porun was out in the hall, saying, that Santa will be coming soon. Back at the school yard, Nagisa and Fujipi-senpai were making a snowman. Nagisa thought, that this is a perfect time to give senpai his christmas gift - homemade chocolate she wanted to give him together with his muffler. She thought about the delicous chocolate, and said lodly, that she loves it. Then she got all red and went making the snowman ball really huge. After they finished, everyone in gym suddenly fainted. Fujipi-senpai was thanking Nagisa for her job wel done, when they noticed, that the snowman moved. Suddenly, the sky got dark, and zakenna possessed the snowman. Fujipi-senpai fainted, and the girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Since the zakenna was made of snow, they easilly defeated it without any move. But then Belzei Gertrude appeared. He said, that he came for the power of the stones. He knows, that Porun has the power. He once caught him, but Black and White kicked him, so he let Porun go and threw him into snow pile. Porun started to cry, saying, that christmas should be more fun, and gave the power to Pretty Cure. Just when Pretty Cure were about to do Rainbow Storm, Belzei Gertrude revived snowman zakenna. Rainbow Storm destroyed zakenna, and almost caught Belzei Gertrude, but he ran away. After that, a disortion between Light and Darkness happened, and this letted Kiriya to appear. He explained, that something is about to happen, but he doesn't knows what. He said, that he is here only because they caused that disortion. He then said, that the disortion is about to break, so he has to return. And he disappeared. Later, Nagisa was sitting with sleeping Fujipi-senpai on the bench. She wrapped him the muffler. Then suddenly, the snowy wild spruces became decorated christmas trees, and another giant christmas tree appeared in front of them. It was Porun and Seekaru's doing. Later, Fujipi woke up. He was looking for the giant christmas tree, but Nagisa said, that he was really asleep. Fujipi said, that this was a great dream, and he didn't wanted to wake up ever. Later, Nagisa and Honoka were walking home, and Honoka said, that Nagisa's chocolate was delicious. Nagisa said, that it took her all to deliver the muffler, so she totally forgot about the present. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Kiriya *Dark King *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Mori Kyoko *Queen Trivia *In this episode appears the last Zakenna of the season Gallery Kiriya reappears in front of the Cures.jpg|Kiriya reappears in front of the Cures Nagisa christmas with Fuji-p.jpg|Nagisa christmas with Fuji-p Zakenna44.png|Episode 44 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes